


'cause there's something between us anyway

by GalaxyGhosty



Series: The Monster's Darling [3]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: AU. Something ugly twists inside of him. Perhaps this isn’t a good idea. But he can’t deny the feeling inside of him, elated at seeing this boy--his boy--again after so much time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recognize it's been a pretty long time since I updated this series. Life has been...strange lately. I've missed writing.
> 
> To tell you the truth, I wrote this in about one night. I recently received a comment asking me to continue the series, and I was spurned with an inkling to write for it once again. I didn't really have any inspiration for it though, until I heard the song "Something About Us" by Daft Punk, which is where the fic's title comes from.
> 
> So I guess enjoy this little part, and look forward to the subsequent parts that will follow hopefully in the near future.

There’s a stillness in the room when Jack walks in, as though the entire world is put on mute by his mere presence.

He looks so different, now, so changed in physique and overall aura. He’s got a sharper face than Dark remembers, but maybe that’s because he’s older now and Dark still thinks of him as a child. 

“I’m twenty seven,” Jack rumbles, that accent still thick as ever. “Seriously. Sometimes you still look at me like I’m sixteen.”

“I fail to see where that’s an issue,” Dark drawls. “Sit. Have a drink.” 

Jack regards him with a skepticism that Dark admires him for. After all this time, he’s finally learned that Dark always has something else in store whenever he meets with someone. It’s never to be taken at face value. But he sits down across from him, anyhow, and Dark slides the shot of scotch to him. 

Without waiting for him, Dark tosses back a swig of his own. Jack’s leg jiggles beneath the table--a nervous tic that he’s always had. The tightness of his jaw indicates his distrust, especially as he eyes the drink with scrutiny.

“Really,” Dark rolls his eyes. “Do you think I’d drug you? Baby, I don’t have to drug you to get into bed with me. I didn’t even call you for that.”

“I thought that’s all you ever called me for,” Jack replies, but picks up the drink. He tosses it back. “I thought all we ever got together for was to fuck.”

“Somehow, I don’t think your boyfriend would like that very much,” is his sour reply, crueler than he intends, but his thought nonetheless. He notes Jack’s glowering face. “Lighten up. I was only joking.” 

Those pretty blue eyes are hard against him--it’s perhaps the most hostile he’s ever seen Jack towards him, but in a way, he can tell that it’s forced. There’s not that much animosity between them, at any point. 

This is the first time Dark’s contacted him since their split. It’s been about six months, and everyday has been an uncomfortable itch, knowing Jack’s out of his life. 

“What do you want, Dark?” Jack sits back, swirling the alcohol around in the cup. He doesn’t look up. “I kinda thought you were done with me.”

“I’m never done with you,” the words flow out before he can catch them, and it’s frustrating. Jack has always been able to yank shit out of him that he doesn’t want. “I just...wanted to know how you were doing.”

It’s incredibly painful to get those words out. Jack’s eyes widen--comically so. Dark’s afraid he’s going to drop the glass on the floor. 

“You’re joking,” he lets out a little laugh, but it’s not in humor. More disbelieving. “What sort of game are you playing on me tonight, huh? This isn’t funny.” 

“I never said I was joking,” he could really use another drink right now. Grabbing the bottle from the table, he pours himself another round. “Whatever you may believe about me, sweetheart, I just wanted to know what life was like since we fell out of touch.” 

Jack bristles at the endearment, because baby is casual, but sweetheart is something Dark reserves for him. He downs the rest of the alcohol in one go, and Dark immediately goes to fill it up.

“No,” he insists. “I’m good.”

Dark fills it up anyway. Jack scowls. 

“Business is as usual,” Jack sighs. “Mark and I are...thinking about getting an apartment together.”

He smiles bitterly. “That serious, huh?”

Jack’s eyes flicker. “Yeah. We’ve got a puppy. Her name’s Chica. Very sweet. He brought it up to me when we went to my friend’s wedding. Asked me if I wanted to move in, and I said maybe we should get our own place. Make something new.” 

Something ugly twists inside of him. Perhaps this isn’t a good idea. But he can’t deny the feeling inside of him, elated at seeing this boy-- _his boy_ \--again after so much time. “Great. I’ll see if I can find a place for you. Someplace you two will like.”

The skepticism returns. “I think we’ll be fine on our own.”

“Jack,” Dark tilts his head, an actual real smirk forming on his lips when he perks up at the sound of his name. “Really? You know I’ve got connections. I’ll see what I can find. Someplace with a nice rent, and very puppy friendly. Maybe someplace with fewer neighbors. Where you--and your lover--can be as loud as you want.” 

It’s still so easy to fluster him. Jack, despite his insistence earlier, takes another drink, and Dark chooses not to address the growing redness in his cheeks from the implication, and instead redirects it. 

“You’ve grown soft on me, baby,” Dark hums. “Can’t hold your alcohol anymore?”

“Mark’s allergic,” Jack says. “He doesn’t mind me drinking, but I just...don’t usually anymore.”

He rests his hand on the table. Dark stares at it for a moment, then his gaze flickers back to his face. Jack looks kind of far off. “I should probably go.” 

“You’ve only just gotten here,” Dark leans on the table, and he places his hand over Jack’s. He’s expecting him to pull away, but Jack’s glassy blue eyes just zero in on their hands. “Surely he can spare you for a while longer?” 

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Jack blinks slowly. “You’re trying to make me give him up. You’re trying to--”

“The only person who’s thought about that is you,” Dark pats his hand gently. “Sweetheart, I’m just glad to see you looking so well. Pretty as always. Happy. It’s nice to see you like this.” 

He offers up his best smile, and Jack lets out a snort, using his free hand to chug down the rest of the glass. He slides it across the table, and Dark doesn’t refill it this time. Instead, he focuses on their connected hands, and is surprised when Jack laces their fingers together.

Dark watches him with calculating stare. Jack gazes at him in a way he hasn’t in a long time. 

“How have _you_ been doing?” he asks, soft, like he doesn’t actually care about the answer. “Okay?”

“Better, now that you’re here,” he snickers, and Jack actually laughs. 

He’s missed that sound, surprisingly. “Shut up. You did not. You’re just sayin’ that ‘cause you want to fuck me.” 

“I’m not going to say no to that,” Dark replies, because he’s not going to lie about it. Seeing Jack like this again gives him that itch again. Somehow, he’s gotten more attractive as the years have gone on. “But you know. Again, I’m just here, elated to see your pretty face again. Good to see it without any bruises.” 

Jack lets out a slow breath at that. He’s still looking at their fingers like the gesture is bizarre, but Dark’s going to make no move to take it away if he’s comfortable. One step closer, after all. “Yeah. Mark’s never...no. He’s never. He gets mad sometimes, but I’m never the outlet.” 

“I’d have to kill him otherwise,” Dark murmurs, and this he means. 

He knows that if he ever catches wind of Jack’s paramour laying a single hand on him, even if Jack pleads with him not to, this time he’ll do it. He’s got no issues killing someone who thinks of breaking something that’s his. 

Jack shifts, visibly uncomfortable at that. This is where he pulls his hand away. 

“You dyed your hair,” he changes topic so quickly Dark almost doesn’t catch it. The shift in his tone. “Red’s...nice. Looks nice on you.” 

“Glad you approve,” he grins, running a lazy hand through the newly dyed locks. “It’s a nice change. I think I’ll keep it.” 

Jack gives him a tight smile, and then he blinks again like he doesn’t know what to say. He glances down at his watch. “I...really should be getting back. I...don’t want him to worry about where I’m at.”

“He doesn’t know you’re here?” Dark leans back, crossing his arms. “He doesn’t know about me?”

“No,” Jack’s eyes go downward. “You’re a very...special part of my life. It’s best I don’t talk about it. He thinks I’m with an old college friend right now.” 

“Lying already,” his mouth twists. Whether it’s a grimace or a smirk, he can’t tell. “I taught you well.” 

Jack clicks his tongue. “I’m not lying. You are someone I knew in college. Friend is just...stretching it a bit.” 

“I think we’re a great deal more than friends,” Dark says leisurely. “Don’t you think, darling?” 

He’s not surprised when Jack chooses this moment to stand up. “Thanks for the drink.” 

“I’ll be keeping an eye out for nice places,” Dark rises to meet him, placing a gentle hand at his back as he shuffles towards the door. “We’ll be in touch. You know where to find me.” 

Jack stalls by the door, and then he turns to stare at him, and there he is. 

That boy returns. The apprehensiveness and worry and convoluted emotions dancing behind his eyes, twisting in his mouth. 

“Thank you,” the words are cotton in Jack’s mouth, he can tell. It’s foreign for him to say this. “I appreciate that.”

Dark raises a hand to stroke a stray strand of hair away from his face. He lets his fingers linger there on his pale skin for a moment--then, tilting his chin up, he kisses him gently. 

Jack does nothing but breathe. 

“You’re welcome,” he says, and in some ways, he means it. “Goodnight, Jack.” 

Jack steps out, and Dark closes the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Shoutout to Rachel Murray for reminding me this series needed a little more love than I was giving it :)


End file.
